


Baby Good Night...

by Camilunga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Family, M/M, Peter is a daddies boy, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve still loves Tony, Superfamily, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony still loves Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: Tony and Steve remember the awful events of months ago, how they felt and how they still feel, while Tony embraces Peter tightly because he doesn’t want to feel the way he felt back then.





	Baby Good Night...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers Fic ever!! So I apologize for any mistakes I can make in the Avenger chronology; also my first language is not English so I’m really, really sorry for any typo or grammar mistake or for any repetitive sentence or word, besides all that, I hope you can enjoy this; the moment I watched the movie I needed something like this so I had to wait till the movie come out to watch it again and write this a little more accurate. 
> 
> I’m easy to handle, if you like, leave kundos and if you can please leave a comment don’t be a ghost please, if you don’t like it, just go, don’t come to make a mess in here.
> 
> As I said before sorry for all the bad grammar and the typos, I remind you that English is not my first language so I hope you forgive me if I'm wrong in some words or phrases.
> 
> Enjoy the read...

**_ Baby Good Night… _ **

 

**OO**

 

 

 

The moment the others started to disappear Tony had a bad feeling and the worst of his nightmares turned real when suddenly he heard that voice…

 

“Dad” Tony turned just to get caught in his son’s eyes “I don’t feel so good…” Peter panicked voice declared while he looked at his hands.

 

Tony’s thoughts were like a wave crashing all at once in his mind “You're alright” he blurted before his son started to talk again “I don’t… I don’t know what’s happening… I don’t know” and then his son was in his arms, holding him “I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go… Dad please” his heart broke, he can’t stop it, his son is fading in his arms “Please, I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, Dad,” he was begging him.

 

He puts him down and Peter looks at him with so much fear in his eyes, and after a few seconds a quiet, “I’m sorry dad” is the only thing his son says before turning into ashes in his hands.

 

He can’t believe it, his son is no longer here, he hears the faint “He did it” from Nebula but he’s crumbling in the inside, he can’t think in anything, his son is gone.

 

“Peter” he murmurs “Peter, Peter” he sobs and then he stops, gasping for air when he realizes, that if this happened here, on earth… “Steve!”

 

 

 

**OO**

 

 

 

“Tony woke up, Tony” he hears a voice, but is too far away “Tony woke up” that voice, he knows that voice “Tony!” the sudden scream makes him open his eyes “Tony I’m here, I’m here look at me” he focus his eyes and Steve is in front of him,  holding him.

 

“Steve” he says when he realizes he was dreaming, he breaths, but then another thought comes like a bullet “Peter!” and he stands up and runs, he hears Steve calling him, he catches a faint “Tony wait” but he doesn’t listen to him, he’s in a rush and he needs to see him.

 

He opens the door of his son’s room but there is no one in sight “Peter” he cries, and before he slumps to the ground a pair of strong arms surround him “Tony calm down” Steve says to him but he can’t, he’s crying again, holding into Steve because his son is not there “Peter” he cries again.

 

Steve sighs and holds him tighter “Peter, he´s…” Steve starts but before he can finish the sentence, another voice interrupts him “Dad?”

 

 

 

**OO**

 

 

 

Steve is sitting next to Pete’s bed while Tony is holding a sleeping Peter in his chest, he didn’t want to let go, his son is alive and with him, the things that happened on Titan are just mere memories to them, bad memories.

 

“Sometimes I dream the moment you arrived to Wakanda” says Steve in a whisper breaking the silence on the room “I hate that dream, that’s my worst dream now” Steve lifts his head showing Tony his sorrowful eyes while he plays with Tony’s fingers, Tony remembers that moment too…

 

 

 

**OO**

 

 

 

They’re on a ship, Nebula and him; he doesn’t know how Nebula found that ship in all the chaos in Titan, but they’re now on their way to earth; Tony tries to connect the space ship with one of his armors and finally after various intents somehow he got to connect the spaceship with the Hulkbuster, making the spaceship start to guide them to some place in Africa, he tries to communicate with someone but is wasn’t working.

 

Finally, they are close to their destination but they can’t see anything around, Tony doesn’t understand, the navigation system is showing them that they’re close but nothing is in sight, that’s when he remembers something and suddenly the communication starts to work.

 

“Unknown ship, identify yourself” they hear a female voice, “I’m Tony Stark I connected the ship to one of my armors, that apparently is around here” Tony answers immediately “Oh, Mr. Stark, indeed one of your armors is here just like some of your friends” Tony takes a deep breath because she said that some of his friends are there.

 

“I’m Princess Shuri welcome to Wakanda, we’re going to escort you to a safe landing,” the voice says and his suspicions were confirmed, they were on Wakanda, just then two spaceships appeared in front of them.

 

The ships made a barrier around them and started to descend on the field; that’s when Tony noticed the Hulkbuster coming closer. When the ships made it to the ground he was fast on his feet’s ready to see his friends, when the door of the ship finally opened he dashed outside.

 

The first person he saw was Rhodey who received him in a bone-crushing hug, next was Bruce who hug him just the same way he hugged him when he and Strange had come for him when he was with Pepper on Central.

 

From his place, he could see some familiar faces, he saw Thor and Nat, also he saw a raccoon walking towards Nebula, he only could imagine he was one of the weird teammates of Star Lord; and then his sight fell on someone, someone he hadn’t see in two years; then he saw it, he saw the moment the other realized that they were the only ones coming from the ship.

 

Bruce had finally let go of him, he stood there for a second still seeing that hurtful eyes before him and for the first time in his life, he lowered his head, but in the next seconds, he felt a strong pair of arms surrounding him and a voice repeating, “We are going to get him back”

 

 

 

**OO**

 

 

 

“I hated seeing you with your head low,” Steve whispered.

 

 “I thought you were going to hate me” Tony answer in the same kind of voice.

 

“You weren’t the one to blame Tony” Steve was still plying with his fingers “when Shuri said your name trough the com I felt my soul come back; Bruce was trying to communicate with you through the Hulkbuster, but we only could communicate with Pepper and she told us about you and Peter, for one second I was so mad with you because Peter went to space, but then I remembered how he is and my anger vanished, that’s when you landed and then when I finally saw you I was so angry but not at you I was angry with Thanos he had taken a lot form me in just a little amount of time” he sighed.

 

“I know” Tony said “When we were in our way to Wakanda I was so angry at him too” Tony removed the bangs from Peter’s eyes “You know, I had a little fight with him in the spaceship, just when all started” he smiled and turned to Steve “And I said, If your poops founds out he’s going to kill me and he kinda agreed to that” Steve smiled at him.

 

 

 

**OO**

 

 

 

Tony was talking at Strange’s cap when a voice startled him “Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty” Peter appeared “What the…” but before Tony could say something his son interrupted him. “I know what you're gonna say” Pete said trying to argue with him “You should not be here” Tony was panicking in the inside. “I was gonna go home” but apparently Pete didn’t care “I don’t wanna hear it”; Tony was in denial, “But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way” Peter stutter, “And now I gotta hear it” Tony just stood there, “and kinda stuck to the side of the ship. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way” Pete kept rambling, “God damn it” Tony was giving up but Peter didn’t stop.

 

“So, if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here” Peter ended but Tony glared at him “What did you just say!” and Peter was faster than anything “I take that back. And now, I'm here in space” He ended finally.

 

But apparently not for Tony “Yeah, right where I didn't want you to be. This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. This is a one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through” Pete knew Tony was right but still “No, I did think this through” Peter attacked “You could not have possibly thought this through” Tony was mad but Pete was stubborn “Dad! I did think this through, you can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider Man... If there's no neighborhood” Tony was so proud in the inside but he couldn’t show it, in the outside he was panicking “Okay, that didn't really make sense, but you know what I'm trying to say” Peter ended

 

Tony didn’t knew what to say, his son was showing him one side that make him look so much like Steve. “Okay” he finally said, “Your poops is going to kill me” Peter finally smiled “Yeah, he’s going to” he smiled to, now they needed to save Strange”

 

 

 

**OO**

 

 

 

“He was my baby boy up there, but he was Spider Man the Superhero at the same time. It scared me” Tony says and Steve only nods because he just can imagine how did Tony felt that day in that moment.

 

“I know he’s ok now, I know everyone is ok now, but still I can’t erase the image of him disappearing in my arms” Tony holds Peter tighter.

 

“I think if I had seen that, I would go crazy right there” Steve says in a low voice. “I almost did that” Tony looks up to face Steve; “But you stopped me, I thought in you and how we both screw up back then and I needed you to be ok” Steve holds Tony’s gaze, then he stands up and reach for Tony, he sees Tony’s face and then lowers himself and kiss him right there.

 

They kiss slowly till a voice interrupts them “You two are gross, go to your room” they both laugh at Peter’s groggy voice “We love you too” Steve answers and kiss his son’s forehead and Peter smiles.

 

Steve extends his hand and Tony nods at him kissing Peter forehead too “Baby good night” he says “Good night dads, love you” Peter answers making both of them smile again. Tony finally holds Steve’s hand and both of them leave the room, Tony is calmer now and he knows his son is ok and he knows Steve is there too. He knows that all the bad things are now in the past and he doesn’t need to worry anymore.


End file.
